


Love is Crazy Stupid, and i Guess I'm Pretty Stupid

by gaybroodycarmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, carm is a broody gay, first work please be nice, highschool is a bitch, laura gets in at chap 2, yes its hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybroodycarmilla/pseuds/gaybroodycarmilla
Summary: In which carmilla falls for laura and vice versa. This is a highschool au. Please be kind this is my first ever fic. I swear its at least okay.





	Love is Crazy Stupid, and i Guess I'm Pretty Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A little about carm featuring danny.  
> \-- indicates perspective change

She thinks she's a nice person, it's just... nobody else does. She tries, really damn hard. She was walking to school, as she always did as she pondered this for a moment. She didn't really have a lot of friends, only Danny, and Perry. They were the only two people willing to talk to her and the only people Carmilla considered friends. She had met them after her mother forced her to join band in Freshman year.4

They were the only two who knew how hard Carmilla worked. Her mother was a perfectionist. Everything had to be perfect, and for the most part it was. But it was hard to manage straight A's, band, and a job. The only way she pulled it off was because of Danny and Perry, who helped when they could. But even then it caused for a lot of sleepless nights.

Behind her someone honked, "Hey Morticia! Need a ride?" Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not supposed to get in the car with strangers,"

"Shut up and get in, fangface."

Carmilla rolled her eyes again and got into the car.

\-----

Danny knew Carmilla was quiet, she always had been, but she was acting odd today. "No snarky comments, Karnstein?"

Carmilla huffed, "Nothing to say, Lawrence."

"Is something wrong?"

"No"

Danny looked at her worriedly and changed the subject, "You're sitting with me and Perry today." At first it looked like Carmilla was going to argue but when she sighed and nodded tiredly, only worried Danny more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think or if i should continue or leave kudos if i should continue! My tumblr is queerbaitcentral for most things carmilla


End file.
